Super Hero Time Anniversary FaceOff Series
by GreenNinja
Summary: A collection of various Sentai vs. Kamen Rider shorts done in honor of Sentai's 30th anniversary and Kamen Rider's 35th.
1. BoukenRed vs Kamen Rider Kabuto

**Super Hero Time Anniversary Face-Off**

**BoukenRed vs. Kamen Rider Kabuto**

At a location appoximately midway between the headquarters of ZECT and SGS stood two figures. Both were Japanese men. One was dressed casually, had combed hair, and wore a peculiar belt. The second had a wilder hairstyle and wore a red-and-tan jacket with a camo interior and the words "Search! Guard! Sucessor!" across the back. Standing behind the first man was his kid sister, and standing behind the second was his Sub-Chief, a girl about his age in a similarly-designed pink uniform with a skirt.

"Obaa-chan says this," spoke the first man, "you can judge a man by the merit of his rivals. Walking the path of heaven! The ruler of all! I am Tendou..." he pointed his finger at the Chief, "Souji!"

"I've seen him on TV!" said Juka Tendou, Souji's 13-year old sister, "That's Chief Satoru Akashi of SGS! He's BoukenRed!"

"Let's see what this BoukenRed has in store for us," said Souji.

At the other end of the block, Sakura Nishihori gave Satoru his Accelular, a small black-and-red phone with a gold turbine at the bottom, and wished him the best of luck. "He's using a Rider System," Sakura explained, "this one is built for incredible speed. Do you think you can face him, Chief?"

"It should be a fun adventure," Satoru commented, "anything he can do, I can match."

"Go get him, Chief," Sakura said, "Mr. Voice set up a camera back at SGS for Yellow, Black, Blue and Makino-sensei to watch this spectacle."

"Then I'll give them a show."

Satoru and Souji walked forward. Souji held his hand to the air and summoned a small biomechanical rhinoceros beetle, crimson in color, that he strapped about his waist. "Henshin!" he yelled. A deep robotic voice echoed his words as he strapped the Kabuto Zecter around his belt. Green designs swept over his body and suited him up in a slick, black suit with silver armoring and a blue visor. Souji struck a pose. "Kamen Rider...Kabuto!"

Satoru pressed the Sun button on his Accelular and spoke the words "Boukenger! Start Up!" He ran ahead, jumped over Kamen Rider Kabuto (Masked Form) and scraped the Accelular's Gougou Turbine on the top of his helmet. When Satoru landed he was in a red-and-white spandex suit with silver arm and leg cuffs and shoulder pads. Headlights flashed on his helmet and the Boukenger symbol flashed on his chest. "Atsuki Boukensha!" he announced, "BoukenRed!"

BoukenRed pulled out his Scope Shot and analyzed Kabuto. This armor would be tough to pierce. He attached the Scope Shot to his Survibuster and launched a Climax Shoot. The attack had been repelled by Kabuto's own Kunai Gun. A volley of shots was exchanged, and both sides took about the same amount of damage. BoukenRed removed the Scope Shot and switched his Survibuster to the Surviblade sword. He also drew his Bouken Javelin. Kabuto tossed his Kunai Gun in the air and caught it by the barrel. Now it was an axe.

BoukenRed swung both blades in unison, but Kabuto pushed back with such force that the weapons had to be seperated before they snapped in two. "You're good," said Kabuto, "but you can't hit what you can't see, Akashi." He pulled the horn of his Kabuto Zecter to the left as the robotic voice from earlier spoke "CAST OFF! CHANGE BEETLE!" BoukenRed leapt backwards as Kabuto's armor jutted outward. Then the transformation occured.

Armor flew out in pieces, landing on the ground and narrowly missing BoukenRed. Kabuto was now in a more streamlined suit with red plating. A horn rose to his helmet and his blue visor shone again. He was now in Rider Form, weilding a small gold-bladed dagger. The Kunai Gun had gone to its Kunai Mode. Kabuto tapped his belt as the voice sounded "CLOCK UP!" BoukenRed barely had a chance before Kabuto was gone from sight.

Next thing he knew, BoukenRed found himself being hit forcefully in the back of his helmet and kicked into a nearby building. "Time to take this adventure to the next level," he thought, "Acceltector!" A blue disk with the Boukenger compass materialized on his chest and gave him extra armor against Kabuto's increased speed. "Dual Crasher! Mixer Head" A black launcher with a head like that of Gougou Vehicle Number Eight, Gougou Mixer appeared in his hands. BoukenRed could barely hear the sound of Kabuto's footsteps behind him. He turned and pressed the trigger of the Dual Crasher.

"Hyper Concrete!" Rider Form Kabuto had stopped in his tracks. The left side of his body, up to his armpit, was trapped in concrete. "Drill Head!" BoukenRed turned the weapon around, revealing an orange line on the opposite side of the weapon and a head like Gougou Drill hidden in the other end. Kabuto's right side was still mobile. He reached for his belt and activated his own finisher.

"RIDER KICK!" spoke the Zecter. Energy was sent to Kabuto's leg and broke the concrete around him. BoukenRed sent the Drill Head launching at hyper-accelerated speeds just as Kabuto's right leg swung forward and redirected the drill upward. An explosion was created when the drill reached its apex in the sky. As red sparks fell to Earth, both soliders powered down to their civilian states and looked at each other approvingly. Satoru crossed the battlefield to Sakura, and Souji crossed to Juka. Before they returned to ZECT and SGS, respectively, they had some parting words.

"Not too bad, Akashi," commented Souji, "with a little training, you could be a Rider yourself."

"You seem like the type that can appreciate an adventure," said Satoru, "if you ever come across any Precious, let us know."

"That was awesome!" said Juka, "BoukenRed was everything I'd imagine he'd be and more!"

"Not many people or Worms can fight a Rider and live," spoke Sakura to her chief, "Good fight."

The two groups of two went their seperate ways, but one thought lingered on their minds as their last sights of each other disappeared on the horizon. "Just one more round. I'm going to HAVE to have a rematch with him someday."

**END**


	2. BoukenBlue vs Kamen Rider Drake

**Super Hero Time Anniversary Face-Off**

**Battle of the Playboys: BoukenBlue vs. Kamen Rider Drake**

Kaze no Shizuka, kunoichi of the Dark Shadow, stood in the center of the park. To her left was Souta Mogami, dressed in his blue-and-tan SGS jacket, black leather pants, and various bits of jewelry. To her right was Daisuke Kazama, wearing pants, a shirt and vest, and a French-style hat. A little girl, Gon, was by his side. Daisuke had orginally come here on call about a Worm in the area, and Souta searching for an ancient Precious related to ninjitsu, both at the same time Kaze no Shizuka was around. Her beauty had left both of them stunned, and put them in the situation they now were in.

"I don't like to see a beauty such as yourself be sad," Souta spoke, "I'll fight this guy and win your heart."

"I'll show you who can attract the ladies," Daisuke replied, "No more wasting time. Now we fight."

"Just what I was about to say," Souta chuckled, drawing his Accelular. "Boukenger! Start Up!"

A flash of blue light later, Souta was in a blue spandex suit. The lights on his helmet lit up and he struck his pose. "Takaki Boukensha! BoukenBlue!"

Above, a small, black-and-blue biomechanical dragonfly with transparent wings soared onto the oddly-shaped device Daisuke held in his hand. He pulled the ripcord at the back of the dragonfly and spoke the word "Henshin!" The Zecter repeated his words as he entered into an armored suit. The Zecter fired a blast at BoukenBlue, but BoukenBlue drew his Survibuster in retaliation. He fired shot after shot at Kamen Rider Drake, now in his Masked Form, but the blasts had no effect. Drake spoke another phrase into his Zecter. "Cast Off."

The Zecter's mechanical voice sounded the words "CAST OFF!" Drake's armor loosened on his body. BoukenBlue quickly tucked his Survibuster into his belt and called for his Blow Knuckle as his helmet lights illuminated the area. "CHANGE...DRAGONFLY!" Drake's armor shot off his body at rapid speed. BoukenBlue set the turbines of the Blow Knuckle spinning and propelled himself into the air just as the armor slammed into the surrounding scenery. Drake folded in the wings of his Zecter and aimed at the Boukenger hovering in the sky.

"The final blow, Ranger," spoke Drake smoothly.

"RIDER SHOOTING!" the Zecter issued.

"Acceltector!" BoukenBlue summoned the blue shield to his chest and landed on the ground. The Zecter's shot hit him, but he took the brunt of the blow and activated his Dual Crasher. "Mixer Head! GO!" A spiraling ball of orangeish energy launched outward and knocked Drake's Zecter from his hand. Through his dragonfly-wing-shaped visor, Drake was furious that his finisher had been interrupted by this upstart Ranger. Having no choice, he picked up his Zecter from the ground and activated his final technique.

"CLOCK UP!" came the Zecter's voice again. BoukenBlue changed the Dual Crasher to its "Drill Head!" Drake was nowhere to be seen, but BoukenBlue waited for some sign. Gon turned her head to the left, and BoukenBlue did the same. He fired the Drill Head with another cry of "GO!" and revealed Drake, who had been moving at blindingly fast speeds.

"CLOCK OVER!" spoke the gun. Drake and BoukenBlue powered down to Souta and Daisuke. Souta approached the man and looked him straight in the eyes.

"That was a cheap trick," Souta snapped, "Do you see what you did to Kaze no Shizuka?"

"You don't have half the charm required to tempt a beauty such as her," Daisuke replied snobbily, "and to the victor goes the spoils."

"Excuse me?" asked Gon, "Where is this...Kaze no Shizuka?"

Daisuke and Souta turned their heads.

Kaze no Shizuka had left for other reasons. She had business with the Dark Shadow to attend to. And these two were way out of her leauge.

"At least she didn't leave feeling sad," Souta smiled, "That's the way I like my girls."

"If we ever meet again," Daisuke answered, "Kaze no Shizuka is mine."

The two went their seperate ways. From behind a tree, Kaze no Shizuka peered out. "Boys will be boys," she laughed to herself, "ooh, that was exciting!"

** END**


	3. Ikazuchi Gouraijer vs Kabuto and Gattack

**Super Hero Time Anniversary Face-Off Series**

**Ikazuchi's Gouraijer vs. ZECT's Kabuto and Gattack**

The hum of four motorcycles overtook the abandoned valley where the meeting was to take place. Aboard the first set of bikes were two men. One had short, black hair and the other long, brown hair. They both dressed in black leather outfits accented with crimson and navy, respectively, and rode gold-and-black bikes bearing lightning-bolt shaped designs and their appropriate colors. Ikkou and Isshu Kasumi had been working as construction workers at a nearby site when they recieved word of the challenge. It was the way of a ninja to accept a challenge, especially one as tempting as this.

The other set of bikes were being driven by the mysterious Souji Tendou, looking as calm as usual, and Arata Kagami, who had just come from dealing with a particularly vicious worm. The duo of Kabuto and Kuwagata has existed for centuries, and the chance for the two brothers of Ikazuchi and the agents of ZECT to see who was better was something neither could pass up. Tendou climbed off his Kabuto Extender and Kagami from his Gattack Extender. Ikkou and Isshu dismounted from their Bari Thunders and stood opposite their rivals. You could feel the sparks between them.

"No words," said Ikkou.

"Just battle," replied Tendou.

"When does the fight begin?" asked Isshu.

"Now!" yelled Kagami.

Ikkou and Isshu reached for the Gourai Changers around their wrists, pressing on the button at the bottom. "Jinrai! Shinobi Change!" Sparks flew around them as they transformed into streamlined spandex outfits. Both outfits had black pants, mail arms, and chests and helmets in their appropriate colors. Golden knee pads, shoulder pads, symbols on their chests, and helmets finished off the design. A large red-and-black staff was strapped across their backs. At the same time, a fist-sized biomechanical red rhinoceros beetle and a blue stag beetle flew into the hands of Tendou and Kagami. The ZECT agents strapped the Zecters to their belts and yelled "Henshin!" as a mechanical voice repeated the same. Green cell designs spread over their bodies and suited them in heavy armor.

Ikkou and Isshu had their backs to the two from ZECT.

"Crimson lightning!" Ikkou turned around, "Horn Ninja, KabutoRaijer!"

"Azure thunderclap!" Isshu faced them now, "Fang Ninja, KuwagaRaijer!"

"Facing the shadows! Cutting the shadows!"

"Facing the light! Cutting the light!"

The two struck a final pose. "Lighting-speed Gouraijer, kenzan!"

Tendou and Kagami also introduced themselves. "Kamen Rider...Kabuto!"

"Kamen Rider...Gattack!"

"Brother, I'll handle Gattack," said KuwagaRaijer.

"It's only fitting," replied KabutoRaijer.

"Kabuto Kunai-Gun!" exclaimed Kabuto.

"Gattack Double Calibur!" replied Gattack.

"Ikazuchi Maru!" answered the brothers in turn.

Kabuto fired a volley of energy shots from his Kunai-Gun, but KabutoRaijer held up his Ikazuchi Maru in Ring Mode, creating an energy shield that blocked the attacks. The crimson Gouraijer ran ahead with his Ikazuchi Maru and swung it in the Rider's direction, but Rider Kabuto flipped the Kunai-Gun into Axe Mode and blocked the staff. Far away, Gattack was blasting KuwagaRaijer with heavy laser fire from his shoulders. "Kiba Inazuma!" yelled KuwagaRaijer as blue lightning sparked from the golden horns on his helmet. Gattack was hardly affected. KuwagaRaijer switched his Ikazuchi Maru to Cross Mode and sent it spinning for Gattack, but Gattack dispelled it with ease.

"Brother," KuwagaRaijer said, "We need our stronger weapons."

"Right," KabutoRaijer replied, "Horn Breaker!" A crimson gun shaped like the horn of a rhinoceros beetle was summoned into Ikkou's hands.

"Stag Breaker!" A weapon similar to the Gattack Double Calibur came into Isshu's grip. KuwagaRaijer clipped the Stag Breaker onto his Ikazuchi Maru and went into battle.

Kabuto pulled the horn of his Zecter to the right, and Gattack placed his finger between the horns of his and rotated them outward. The Zecter's mechanical voice came back.

"CAST OFF!"

"CHANGE BEETLE!" "CHANGE STAG BEETLE!"

If the Gouraijers hadn't rolled at the moment they did, they would've been hit by armor flying in every attack. Kabuto and Gattack's horns moved upwards onto their helmet as their bulky chest armor flew off. They had switched into their sleeker, faster Rider Form. Both activated the sliders on their belt as the Zecters sounded "CLOCK UP!" Kabuto's Kunai met KabutoRaijer's chest, sending the Horn Breaker into the air. Kabuto caught the Horn Breaker and blasted his Ranger counterpart with a few blasts from his own weapon. Gattack pried the Stag Breaker off the Ikazuchi Maru at rapid speed and performed a "RIDER CUTTING!" on KuwagaRaijer with both sets of weapons. "CLOCK OVER!" yelled the Zecters.

"Illusion Horns!" grunted a downed KabutoRaijer. As far as the Riders were concerned, he had vanished. Then a giant crimson boot came down from the sky and stomped on them. KabutoRaijer had grown to giant size...or had he? When next they looked over, he was standing in front of them, normal-sized, with his weapon reclaimed. Kabuto and Gattack climbed on their Extender bikes and prepared to run over the Gouraijers, who were standing still. Was it a trap? They charged their bikes ahead at rapid speed, only to look behind them and see two empty spandex suits lying on the ground.

"Double Combination, Double Gadget!" the Gouraijers were behind them with the Horn Breaker and Stag Breaker combined into one. "Thunder!" KabutoRaijer pressed down on the trigger and sent a small yellow ball of lightning energy in the direction of the Riders. Kabuto and Gattack Clocked Up yet again. Kabuto's Zecter spoke the words "RIDER KICK!" as Kabuto delivered a roundhouse kick to the energy ball. Gattack did much the same with his Zecter and jumped into the air. The thunderball flew back towards the Gouraijers and exploded around them. KabutoRaijer and KuwagataRaijer's visors were cracked, revealing angry eyes beneath. They jumped into the air, becoming little more than a streak in their color. Kabuto and Gattack turned around to see the Gouraijers riding towards them on their Bari Thunders, the components of the Double Gadget in their hands.

"Kabuto Extender!"

"Gattack Extender!"

Kabuto jumped onto his bike and Gattack onto his. They rode towards the Gouraijers. Their bikes were bulkier, but had better defense, and could withstand the barrage of shots from the Horn Breaker and the slash of the Stag Breaker. As the two Riders rode forth, a switch was flipped on each of the bikes. To the Gouraijer's surprise, the bikes Cast Off, just like their Riders. Kabuto's front half (even the wheels) split in two as a large silver horn protruded forth. Gattack's entire thing split in half into a hoverboard-like machine, the mandibles of his stag beetle design sticking out. "RIDER KICK!" Kabuto and Gattack performed the traditional Rider finish from atop their bikes, sending KabutoRaijer and KuwagataRaijer spinning out of control. The Brothers Kasumi landed on the ground and powered down. Kabuto and Gattack returned to their human forms of Tendou and Kagami. The four fighters met again in the center of the battlefield.

"You wouldn't stand a chance againt Gouraijin," Ikkou stated.

"Not even Kabuterios and Kuwaga Titan could save you from its power," Isshu bragged.

"The Rider System needs no mecha," Kagami explained, "raw human power is more than enough."

"Grandmother says this," Tendou pointed towards the sky, "the bigger they are, the harder they fall."

"Well, it was a good fight," Ikkou said in a friendly manner, "the Ikazuchi School humbly admits its defeat."

"We could learn from you," Isshu shook hands with Kagami.

"ZECT has Worms to deal with," Kagami seethed, "but someday, perhaps."

"Let it go, Kagami, we are the victors," Tendou said to his partner.

The four climbed on their motorcycles and rode off into the setting sun. The full force of speed and the lightning from the dark had faced off, and what a fight it had been.

**END**


End file.
